Like a Brother To Me
by Makaya12we34
Summary: Cat somehow gets roped into a heated argument between Jade and Beck about Jade's constant jealousy. After being overwhelmed by the screaming and fighting Cat faints. Once she wakes up, she decides to open up to Beck about her disturbing brother Kevin. This story is based on the closet scene in season 3 episode 4 entitled "The Worst Couple" I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!


Jade and Beck were pissed at each other. So they went to Cat. As they walked into the closet, Cat followed. Beck invited her in.

"Look I have spoons!"

Cat says excitedly showing off her handful of spoons. Beck sighs.

"Yea, ok, we need your opinion on something."

"On global warming?"

Cat asked, Beck glances at her confusedly.

"No."

He answers.

"Cause I don't think that's really happening."

Cat answers. They casts angrily glares at one another, while Cat stood in the middle. Beck rolled his eyes as Cat went on and on about global warming not being real until he finally got fed up.

"Cat!"

He shouted, she smiled brightly.

"Hi!"

She answered enthusiastically.

"I need your opinion on us."

Beck specified.

"Oh, Why not just ask a monkey?"

Jade scoffs bitterly, Cat giggles and touches Jade's arm excitedly.

"I saw a movie about a monkey! He wore glasses and carried a gun."

She smiled glancing back and forth from Jade to Beck. Beck brushes off Cat's irrelevant comment and ask.

"Don't you think Jade and I fight a lot!?

"Sure."

Cat answers simply, Jade buds in.

"Yea but all boyfriends and girlfriends fight a lot don't they?"

"Well sometimes but you-

"Yes or no!?"

Jade rushes impatiently, Cat diverts her eyes and shrieks frightenedly.

"Let her talk!"

Beck defends.

"You never listen to me talk!"

"C-Can I go now?"

Cat mutters feeling scared. As she tries to walk away Jade grabs the ends of her hair and pulls her back while yelling.

"No!"

Jade yells. Cat pouts, Jade looks back at Beck.

"What is your point here anyway!?"

"I would like to have a girlfriend I can talk to without it turning into a screaming match!"

Beck adds, Cat suddenly couldn't breathe. She tried her best to stay calm.

"Yea? Well I'd like a boyfriend who other girls don't stare at all the time!"

"I thought this was a closet party."

Cat adds feeling mislead.

"How is it my fault girls stare at me!?"

"Oh you could look worse if you wanted to!"

Jade says jealousy. Cat plays with her hair nervously, the air was getting thicker and she practically gasping for breath. She grabs her ears and closes her eyes.

"I'm under my bed! I'm under my bed!"

She repeats to herself trying to calm herself down.

"I can't believe how jealous you get!"

Beck fires back. Jade scoffs.

"Oh! Oh! So you think I'm ugly?!"

"W-What- W-Who said- Did I say she was ugly?!"

Beck asks Cat, she thinks fast for an answer before one of them screams again. Unable to form any words Cat shakes her head violently. Jade lifts her finger.

"No Cat thinks we're a perfect couple!"

"Cat are Jade and I a perfect couple?!"

"Uh-

"Don't answer that!"

Jade screams loudly causing Cat to flinch.

"Answer it!

Beck shouts back. Cat looks back and forth to her two friends who was scaring her more than her brother did.

"Say nothing"!

Jade demands.

"C'mon!"

Beck shouts to Jade.

"You c'mon!"

Jade shouts back, Cat falls to the ground. They both looked down at Cat. Beck looks to Jade.

"Well, you made Cat faint."

Jade fixes her bag on her shoulder and heads toward the door.

"I'm late for class."

"Whoa, your just gonna leave her here?"

"Fine stay. I'm sure you would love for me to be worried about you around yet another girl."

Jade states before walking out, Beck follows her out into the hallway before shouting.

"We're gonna have to finish this sooner or later!"

"Later!"

Jade barks before walking off. He went back in the closet and stooped down to Cat. He shook her lightly.

"Hey Cat, wake up."

Cat jump up with a gasp her eyes wide.

"Don't touch me there Kevin!"

She shouted, scooting away. She sat in the corner with her knees to her chest burying her face in her arms. Beck's gaze softened.

"Cat?"

"Y-Yes?"

She says peeking from her arms.

"Who's Kevin?"

"My brother. The weird one."

"Why did you scream don't touch me there?"

"I thought you were him. I do that sometimes when I faint."

"Do what?"

"Mistake people, for him. He scares me Beck. I-I care about him so much. He asks me to help him a lot but it always makes me uncomfortable when I do."

"Help him? Help him with what?"

"His girlfriend broke up with him because he was violent with her. I tried to pretend like I didn't see the scars and bruises on her arms when we talked, I tried to pretend like it wasn't from him but I knew it was. They would argue all the time when Nona wasn't home. I would hear him hitting her and be so scared I'd hide under my bed. It's the only place I feel safe. When she broke up with him, he came into my room and sat on my bed. He told me that he was frustrated with the break up and asked me to help him. I love him, so I asked what I could do. He told me how much he missed being with a girl and touched my leg. I flinched a bit which I could see got him angry, so from then on I stayed still."

"Cat, does your brother touch you...like how brother's aren't supposed to?"

Beck asked, Cat nodded silently with tears in her eyes.

"He touches me, and when I tell him to stop he covers my mouth and whispers dirty things in my ear."

"Why don't you tell Nona?"

"He told me if I told Nona she would leave just like Mom and Dad. I don't want Nona to leave me Beck."

She sobbed, Beck scooted over to Cat and took her in his arms. He petted her hair and soothed her.

"Hey it's ok, no one is going to leave."

"Yes they are! They always do! Everytime I think about being alone I-I can't breath and I get d-dizzy and then I faint!"

"Cat it sounds like you have panic attacks."

"A-Attacks? Yea, I think Trisha told me I had that."

"Trisha?"

"Kevin's girlfriend."

"What calms you down when you have the attacks?"

"Being under my bed, thinking of..

She looks up at Beck, he was hanging onto her every last word. She got lost in his eyes and looked away abruptly.

"I don't want to say."

She finished.

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing, and wrong."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Maybe whatever calms you down then can calm you down now."

"It's wrong."

"Cat just tell me."

"No."

"Cat-

"You!"

She shouts, burying her face in her palms. Beck was shocked, and startled. Cat doesn't usually yell. He didn't know what to say.

"W-What?"

"See? I told you it was wrong!"

She said, her words muffled behind her sleeves from her sweater.

"No Cat, what did you say?"

He said moving her hands from over her face.

"I said see I told you it was wrong."

"Before that."

"I said no."

Cat answered, she knew what he meant but she just wasn't ready to repeat it. Beck chuckled.

"After that."

"Oh. I-I said you."

"That. What do you mean by that?"

"I mean...sometimes-

"Cat."

Beck said warningly, he knew she was lying. She blushed everytime she lied.

"Fine. Everytime. Everytime I hide under my bed, I take deep breaths, and close my eyes and imagine I'm somewhere else...with you."

"What? W-Why?"

"You just so protective, and warm, and safe. I've never felt that way with anyone. Your like my brother Beck, just less weird of course."

Cat smiled, Beck chuckled.

"Why is that wrong?"

"Because, Jade would kill me if she ever found out."

"Cat do you have feelings for me?"

"Sure. I love you."

"What!?"

"Oh you mean like romantic feelings?! No! Of course not god that would be so awful of me!"

Cat said, Beck laughed.

"Good. Because I don't have romantic feelings for you. I see you as a girl that needs to be protected. She's a little naive, and sure, she can be ditzy. But she still passes all her classes so she can't be that dumb."

He said brushing her stray hair back. Cat jumps into Becks arms and hugs him. He laughs.

"I love you Beck."

"And I love you Cat."


End file.
